


The Darkness Rising

by AskEmily94



Category: original universe - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Betrayal, Fantasy, Magic, Magical Inheritance, Mysterious Characters, Mystery, Superpowers, dark characters, darkmagic, darkvslight, graymagic, magic inheritance, magicuniverse, power inheritance, powers, superpower universe, whoisevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskEmily94/pseuds/AskEmily94
Summary: Tyson has seen it all on the news. The pure power, the explosions- the death. All caused by the one and only Damion Castor. Horrible but not his problem — or that’s what he thought. Thrown into a world of magic and mystery, will he be able to overcome the forces threatening to take him down and live up to expectations? Does he really have a power of his own or is everyone mistaken? And has he found where he truly belongs, or will it be ripped out from under his feet like every time before? Only time will tell — that is, if he lives long enough to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story for fun! Also posting this on Wattpad so go check it out! My username is OmgItsGhostWriter. Let me know what you think!

~~~~Prologue~~~~

Graymin relaxed into his worn velvet armchair with a sigh. His cold hands wrapped around a cup of tea he sipped. The room was completely silent apart from the crackling of the fireplace and his own loud thoughts. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and frowned. Disappointment and years of life weighed him down. He really had high hopes for his new student, only to be extremely shocked at the sudden turn of events. How had things gone so wrong so fast? Where had he gone wrong? He should have been more careful. He should have noticed! He should have taken him in before he strayed so far from the light. Now he was beyond saving. The betrayal thrummed in his bones, and formed into anger. ‘He will get what he deserves,’ Graymin thought grimly. ‘There’s only so much I can do now.’ 

A loud booming suddenly broke through the stillness of the night, disrupting his thoughts. Graymin rose from his chair. He had been expecting this. With a wave of his hand, sparks flew out of the crack in the window to alert the authorities. He was here. 

The booming got louder. “I know you’re in there!,” a man screamed from the other side of the door. “You can’t run from me! Open the damn door or I’ll blow it off!” 

Graymin straightened himself up and breathed in deep. His hand wrapped around the tarnished doorknob and twisted it open, revealing a drenched and dark figure in the pouring rain. Anger and power radiated off of him, and his eyes were as cold as ice. 

“Damion. I’ve been expecting you.”

A crazed laugh tore through the air. “Expecting- expecting to see me have you? Oh, I bet.”

A strong hand grabbed Graymin by the throat and slammed him against the wall, a blade held to his cheek. “It took me a couple days but I’ve found you! Oh, I’ve found you. I’m going to really enjoy this,” Damion hissed. 

Graymin choked out a laugh, warbled by the hand around his neck. “You really think you can just waltz in here and kill me? It’s not that easy. I feel sorry for you Damion, I really do. But there’s nothing I can do for you now. I tried to help you, you should have listened to me. Now you’ve been twisted by dark magic. I pray for your soul. There’s only one thing we can do for you now.”

BANG! Damion gasped, lurching. He nearly fell to his feet and something pierced his arm. BANG! Something else tore through his leg and he tightened his grip around the man's neck. He looked up and saw his mentor staring at him sadly, gun in hand. He choked on air, looking down. Darts? Tranquilizar? Numbness began spreading through his body. 

“It’s over, Damion. I’m so, so sorry. I’ve failed you.” 

Tears stung Damion’s eyes against his will, and a group of correctors began to circle in on him. “No-,” he stuttered. “No- it’s not- I’m not- you can’t-“ 

“Drop the knife,” barked a Corrector, holding another strange looking gun. “You’re surrounded. One wrong move and I’ll send enough electrify flying through your body to turn you into burnt toast. On the other hand- maybe I should go ahead and do so anyway. I doubt anyone would complain. I’d LOVE to watch you scream in pain after what you did.”

Graymin choked out another laugh. “I told you, boy. You can try and betray me but you won’t win.” 

He felt hot breath on his ear when Damion leaned in and whispered, “Don’t underestimate me, old man. I will track you down. I will hurt everyone you’ve ever loved. I will tear every organ out of your body with my teeth! This isn’t over- it’s just begun. Mark my words.”

The older man hissed In surprise as searing pain lashed through his cheek and Damion lurched back, disappearing in a whirlwind just as the Corrector shot a jolt of electricity. It went into nothing as the dark and drenched figure disappeared from sight.


	2. The Mundane Beginning

I woke up slowly, sunlight bathing me in warmth. I stretched and yawned, rubbing my eyes. It felt like I hadn't gotten such a good night's sleep in ages! A please surprise. Usually I have to wake up before the crack of dawn to get the kids ready for schoo- oh no. I jolted up, hitting my head on the top bunk above me. What time is it? It’s already bright outside! I quickly slid out of the messy bedroom in my socks and underwear, avoiding piles of Lego’s and toy cars like bear traps. Gingerly rubbing my head, I sprinted down the stairs and cursed when I saw the clock. We’re already thirty minutes late! Turning the corner I almost ran into my foster sister. 

“Cynthia! My alarm didn’t go off! We’re late for school. I need you to-“

She giggled and popped a bubble of chewing gum. The realization dawned on me. I narrowed my eyes. “Did you cancel my alarm?”

She widened her eyes in pretend innocence. “Why on earth would I do something like that? Nora would be absolutely furious at you!”

Normally I’m very level headed but I’d had just about enough. I stepped towards her and lowered my voice threateningly. “Listen here you little-“

“Tyson?” A small voice asked me. I turned, halfway through my sentence. Billy was tiredly rubbing at his eyes and clutching his stuffed animal. He never went anywhere without that thing. “What are you doing? Did I wake up early?”

“No- Cynthia-“ I sighed. It wasn’t worth it. “We’re late for school. My alarm didn’t go off. Run and grab your clothes for me, okay? And Cynthia- if you aren’t dressed in the next five minutes, you’re staying here. And then we’ll see who Nora is REALLY furious at then!” 

She frowned and spun on her heel to her room before slamming the door. I sprinted back upstairs and quickly rose the kids. Natalie was already awake and had somehow discovered Johnathan’s chocolate stash, which was very obvious from the chocolate caked over her hands and face. She was quite pleased with herself. Johnathon, on the other hand, was in hysterics. “She ate it all gone!” He wailed. I tried to comfort him while wiping at Natalie with a wet washcloth. “We’ll get you more! I’ll stop at the store today after school, okay?” The chocolate was not coming off easily. “Ugh, good enough.”

“Johnathon, get dressed! Grab your lunchbox. And Ozzie’s too! Where’s Ozzie?”

Billy tapped on my arm. “I got my clothes!” He beamed with pride. 

“Green dinosaur pants and a purple and pink polka dotted shirt…. I don’t- well-“ I sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time today. It was too early for this. “Good enough. Come here.”

I yanked the shirt over his head and helped him get dressed, then carried him downstairs while calling for Ozzie. “Someone find me Ozzie!”

Anya skidded down the hallway, thankfully completely dressed and lunchbox in hand. I nearly wept with joy. “We’re late!” She exclaimed with wide eyes. 

“I know! I’m hurrying. Here, take Billy for a moment, I need to find-“

“Ozzie? Yeah...he’s, uh- he found the crayons.”

I stopped, heart sinking in my stomach. Fear turned my blood cold. “Oh shit.”

“That’s a bad word!” Scolded a stern Billy. He waved his bear at me. I didn’t wait around to be lectured.

“Where?”

“Dining room.”

I threw the small child in her arms and sprinted down the hallway. The sight I walked in on was worse than anything I had imagined. Oh no. 

“Ozzie!” 

His head whipped around in surprise and he quickly shined a handful of crayons behind his back, as if that would hide the array of rainbow scribbles all along the white wall. Everywhere. 

“Nora is going to kill me.”

He opened his mouth, obviously about to try and say something in his defense but I stopped him. “Don’t even. Grab your lunchbox. We are leaving now! I’ll deal with that later.”

We sprinted into the kitchen where the kids had gathered, somewhat presentable. Somewhat.  
“Okay, everyone have their lunch? Let’s go! Out the door!”

Anya stopped me. “Tyson?” 

“Later, Anya. We’re so late!”

I grabbed a kid and started out the door.  
“Tyson!”

“Later!”

“You have no clothes on!”

I stopped, looking down. I was still in my underwear. “Crap!”

Billy swatted me with his bear.


End file.
